Funny Man
Funny Man является одним из пяти нынешних членов группы Hollywood Undead. Биография Funny Man – любимый из группы на живых выступлениях. Он, как известно, прыгал в толпу, часто был без рубашки и иногда был без брюк. Хотя он не так часто присутствует на записях, как Charlie, J-Dog или Johnny, его песни посвящены вечеринкам, выпивке, хорошему времяпровождению и женщинам. Он очень редко присутствует в серьёзных треках. Его любимая песня из V – Cashed Out. Присоединение Funny Man присоединился к группе вскоре после того, как она была создана J-Dog'ом и Deuce'ом и обеспечил поддержку и написал куплеты ко многим их ранних песен. В начале жизни группы он носил чёрную тканевую маску, которая покрывала все его лицо. Перед присоединением он был поклонником предыдущей группы Johnny – 3 Tears. Во время Swan Songs Funny Man регулярно появлялся в песнях, предоставляя бэк-вокал. Он присутствует в девяти песнях, читая рэп, и на большинстве других песен на бэк-вокале. Маски ;Hollywood Undead Маска 2006 года была чёрной сетчатой, на которой Funny Man обычно носил солнцезащитные очки. ;Swan Songs Funny Man носил чёрную маску с тремя точками на правой стороне, и с его инициалами «FM» на левой, написанными жёлтым цветом. ;American Tragedy Во время Swan Songs ему всё больше не нравилось носить маску, поэтому он вернулся к своей чёрной сетчатой ткани. На левой щеке на маске присутствует кричащий череп с двумя мечами и его инициалы «FM» вместе со словом «undead» сверху. Это очень похоже на логотип Oakland Raiders. Три точки с правой стороны снова стали серебряными, но теперь две точки сверху и одна снизу. ;Notes from the Underground Маска Funny Man'а похожа на маску лучадора (мексиканского борца). Она чёрная с серебряным лицом гориллы, что является отсылкой на его прозвище King Kong. Так же, как и на предыдущих масках, на ней представлены его инициалы «fm», теперь перемещенные на лоб, и три точки слева. Это была тканевая маска с двумя белыми кружевами, на которых написано «King Kong». ;Day of the Dead В течение 2014 года funny Man'у начала не нравиться новая маска, поэтому он вернулся к прежней из American Tragedy. Однако вместо черепа в маске появилась серебряная надпись «LA», на которой нижняя часть буквы «L» является горизонтальной полосой «A». Три точки вернулись к первоначальному виду. В маске также не хватает некоторых более тонких деталей из маски American Tragedy, таких как тонкой сетки, покрывающей лицо маски, и немного меньшей самой маски, не распространяющейся по шее, а заканчивающейся чуть ниже подбородка, как, например, на маски иp Notes from the Underground. ;V Как и большинство членов группы, Funny Man также заменил свою маску на хромированную, хотя ранее он утверждал, что ему не нравиться носить маски. Его новая маска напоминает обычную хоккейную маску вратаря с десятками маленьких отверстий, выступающим лбом и носом, обращённым внутрь. Он сохранил три точки. Это первый случай, когда участники группы используют несколько масок во время продвижения одного альбома. Каждый член имеет три версии своих масок в трёх разных основных и второстепенных цветах: чёрный и золотой, серебристый и синий, красный и белый. У Funny Man'а есть чёрная, золотая и серебряная маска с тремя точками, возможно с использующимися вторичными цветами для каждой. Funny Man first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Funny Man SS mask.png|Swan Songs Funny Man AT mask.png|American Tragedy Funny Man NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Funny Man DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Funny Man V mask black.png|V (Чёрная) Funny Man V mask red.png|V (Красная) Funny Man V mask blue.png|V (Синяя) Фигурирует в '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''No Other Place'' *''No. 5'' *''Pimpin''' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' (вокал банды) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Shout at the Devil'' 'American Tragedy' *''Been to Hell'' (вокал банды) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' (вокал банды) *''Le Deux'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' *''Tendencies'' (вокал банды) 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Delish'' *''Medicine'' (бэк-вокал) *''One More Bottle'' *''Pigskin'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Live Forever'' *''Party By Myself'' *''Save Me'' (бэк-вокал) *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' 'V' *''Bad Moon'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Black Cadillac'' (чистый вокал) *''California Dreaming'' *''Cashed Out'' *''Renegade'' *''We Own the Night'' *''Your Life'' (вокал банды) Другое * Another Level Сотрудничество Bastard Wax Krew *''P$$Y, W33D & Buthol'' Галерея ;Без маски Dylan Alvarez.png Funny05.jpg Funny06.jpg ;Hollywood Undead Funny08.jpg ;Swan Songs FM.jpg ;American Tragedy Funny07.jpg ;Notes from the Underground FMEn.jpg ;Day of the Dead Funny01.jpg Funny02.jpg Funny03.jpg Funny04.jpg Мелочи *Funny Man – единственный член, который не играет ни на одном инструменте во время живых выступлений или на студийных альбомах. *Он имеет как мексиканское, так и канадское происхождение. *До того, как он показал свое лицо, люди думали, что он чёрный из-за глубины его голоса. *Он отсидел в тюрьме. *Брат Charlie, Джейк, дал ему прозвище из-за иронии; по словам Charlie, «он был таким несмешным, что это было смешно». *У него есть татуировка его псевдонима «King Kong». *У него есть белый бультерьер, его имя – «Mr.Bones». *Несмотря на то, что он был бабником, он упомянул в интервью (в 2013 году), что он впал в депрессию на пять лет из-за разрыва со своей девушкой. *Он самый молодой член группы. *Можно иногда увидеть как он играет с сессионным участником, за исключением того, что он использует только одну палочку и обычно играет с тарелками. *Его учётные записи Instagram и Twitter имеют одно и то же имя, «dillyduzit». *В школьные годы он играл в баскетбол с Charlie. *Он играл в футбол в старшей школе. *По словам группы, самая трудоемкая часть записи – куплеты Funny. Категория:Участники Hollywood Undead